


Bad Idea

by americanstalker



Category: Baseball RPF
Genre: Chicago Cubs, If it sounds too good to be true it probably is, Oops, Other, Singing, in trouble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-09
Updated: 2019-11-09
Packaged: 2021-01-25 23:40:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21364564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/americanstalker/pseuds/americanstalker
Summary: If it sounds too good to be true, you could end up in jail
Kudos: 2





	Bad Idea

That was an epic fail," Anthony Rizzo muttered as he leaned against the holding cell door, letting his arms dangle through the bars. Who would have thought an iPhone 11 Pro for that cheap meant it was stolen?

“How much is bail, do you think?” Kris Bryant asked his teammate.

“Can’t be that much. It’s not like we’re flight risks or anything. Besides, it’s not that serious of a charge. It’s only possession of stolen property. We didn’t even know it was stolen at the time,” Anthony suggested.

“We’ll find out when we’re arraigned in the morning, I guess,” Kris guessed with a shrug.

Anthony then started singing "An Innocent Man," much to Kris's and the guard's annoyance. The guard whacked his billy club against the bars of the cell to get Anthony to pipe down.

“Shut up! Billy would be ashamed of you, butchering a classic like that!” The prison guard, a gentleman in his forties, admonished him. Anthony was quiet, and he managed to get a couple of hours of sleep before court. 

They were arraigned that morning. As predicted, the bail was low, only a couple of thousand dollars. This meant Anthony and Kris each only needed a couple of hundred dollars each for the bond, and they were free until trial. 

David Ross, the Cubs manager, saw that they fulfilled their obligations, and drove them home. For a tense few minutes, it was utterly silent. The players were waiting for their manager/former teammate to chew them out, and the manager was waiting for one of his players to say something. Finally, David spoke.

“I hope you knuckleheads have learned your lesson," he told his players with only a glance at the rear-view mirror.

“Yeah. Never buy an iPhone from a guy on the street. It could be stolen," Anthony replied. 

“Also, you should never get into trouble with Anthony. He'll start singing Billy Joel songs, and he can't sing to save his life," Kris added.

David rolled his eyes. “Good enough. Just stay out of trouble from here on out, deal?”

“Deal,” the two teammates agreed in unison.


End file.
